Ryun
Amir Saif (アミールサイフ, Amīru Saifu) is an Independant Mage and traveller currently working with Kain Dressler at the odd jobs. He is a former member of Trivia's elite guard, the Starkes. He is also a former member of the Yosumi's Ten Shogun. Appearance Amir's most defining feature is his short, scruffy close cropped moss-green hair that is often commented on by those around him. He has several prominent scars littering his body. The most notable is a massive scar stretching from his left shoulder all the way to down to his right hip. He keeps a black bandana on his person, usually vying to tie it around his arm or wrap it around his head. He has another major scar across his left eye. Amir is quite muscular, but not overly so, rather he is built for speed, power and efficiency. He does have a noticeably thick neck and prominent traps. After the time skip he wears a open dark-green coat held together by a red sash, which he keep his three swords secured in. His torso is left visible, revealing a green haramaki which he has on underneath the coat. As usual he has his bandana tied around his bicep. Personality Amir is overly confrontational, brutish and is fairly easy to rile up. He has shown that he can get along with people and can do so very easily, quickly becoming friends with Kain Dressler. Amir History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Magic Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a Holder Type Magic that focuses around using a sword as a sort of medium for magic spells. Amir starts by channelling Eternano directly into one of his specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, altering the blades entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing him to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that he wants to use. Whilst he was initially very hesitant to learn and use magic, preferring to stick to his simple swords, over the years Amir has become an extremely skilled user of this highly-versatile magic. *'Black Blade' (黒刀, Kokutō): High Magic Power: As a former member of the Starkes and one of the most infamous dark guilds in history, Torched Heaven as well as a member of the war lords of the four corners, Amir does indeed posses a vast quantity of magic power. His magical reserves are not on par with some of his peers. Even as a child Amir was more of an athlete than a mage, though he still had inner magical potential, unlocking it later on his life. *'Expert Etherano Control': Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Amir is extremely physically strong, many times more so than a normal human. This is as stated by himself, a result of his rigorous training, this is often met with uncertainty as the amount of strength that he possesses is indeed superhuman in nature. *'Muscle Overload' (マッスルオーバーロード, Massuru Ōbārōdo): Amir squeezes every ounce of strength out of his muscles in order to temporarily increase his offensive power. This boost in strength effects all manner of attacking that he can possibly utilize from his swordsmanship to his punches and kicks to the amount of weight he can lift. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Amir is extremely fast, possessing both raw physical speed and a high reaction time. His speed is so impressive that one finds it difficult to repeatedly discern his movements, in fact he is often moving so rapidly that he routinely outpaces the human eye, making it almost impossible for someone to defend against him. His immerse reaction time enables him to keep up with the movements of those who are as fast or even a little faster than him with relative ease. His reaction time is the more impressive of these two attributes, being able to react to spears, arrows, crossbow bolts and even bullets being launched at him, not only can he perceive their exact path but he can also react so quickly that he can slice these aerial projectiles in two. *'Hiraishin' (飛雷神, Hiraishin lit. Flying Thunder God): This is a high-speed technique that Amir uses to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. Called the "Flying Thunder God" because the speed at which Amir moves whilst he is using this technique is such his feet spend very little time on the ground and the strikes are executed with the ferocity and power of thunder. Immense Endurance and Stamina: An athlete of the highest order, Amir has been conditioning his body from a very young age with rigorous training and as such he can perform at peak capacity for many hours without experiencing symptoms of fatigue. Immense Durability: Amir possesses tremendous physical might, being considered by Kain to be the most durable person he has ever met (this is putting Amir over the likes of even Zander Grayfall and at this point he had not yet fought Beelzebub). He has survived being poisoned, shot, stabbed, multiple broken bones and damaged organs. A massive component of this inhuman durability is his unbelievable pain tolerance. His will and fortitude enables him to survive and stand up after blows that would often be considered deadly to normal humans without faltering. Enhanced Senses: He is also able to sense that people are watching him. He can dodge tricky and quickly executed attacks, using just his instincts. Miscellaneous Strengths and Weakness Keen Intellect: Indomitable Will: Swimming Skills: Amir is a very strong swimmer, being able to swim against a powerful tide and hold his breath under water for several minutes while being smacked about by a Alcohol Tolerance: Lack of Luck: Amir has shown many time that he is quite unlucky, Fighting Styles Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of most skilled swordsmen in the world and a protégé of Dante Caliban's, argued to be the greatest swordsman of the past few decades. As someone who utilizes blades at the highest level, Amir employs his swordsmanship as the main element of his fighting style, forgoing his magic unless he deems it absolutely necessary. Amir is dominantly right-handed and has himself said that he has better control using his right hand, however he has displayed the ability to wield blades with either hands so effectively that this piece of information is rendered redundant. Amir's physical prowess greatly supplements his swordsmanship, this combined with his many years of intense training has resulted in him attaining a masterful ability with a blade. He possesses fiercely powerful yet finely tuned and highly-controlled strikes and his ability to cut through matter is seemingly limitless, he has yet to come across something he cannot cut. Ittoryu= Ittōryū (一刀流, One Sword Style): This style of swordplay involves but a single blade and is first of the two parts that constitute the Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流, Niten ichiryū lit. the school of the strategy of two heavens as one). As Amir is right-handed, he will almost always perform these techniques with his right hand. *'Onikiri' (鬼斬り, Devil's Cutting): Amir performs a quick and powerful slash with their sword, cutting straight through his opponent, appearing behind them and silently sheathing, the cut exploding with blood as they fall to the ground. **'Hirai: Onikiri' (飛雷 鬼斬り, Flying Thunder: Devil's Cutting): An application of Amir's skill with the Hiraishin technique, he performs "Onikiri" but this time he does so using such raw speed that his opponent is cut straight through before they can make a move. *'Chidori' (千鳥, Chidori lit. One Thousand Birds): A fairly advanced technique, Amir vibrates the arm that he is suing to hold his sword with and strikes his target with his blade. The vibrations produce a small shockwave which increases the damage done to the target. The name chidori is a reference to the sound of the blade rattling as Amir vibrates. *'Hirai: Zankōkiri' (残光 残光斬り, Hirai: Zankō lit. Afterglow Cutting): Amir moves with such speed that he produces an afterimage, which his opponent attacks. As this happens, Amir performs a quick slash across their sides, finishing them off. The distraction from the afterimage and his raw speed, makes this technique almost impossible to dodge. *'Tengoku Taihō' (天国大砲, Tengoku Taihō lit. Heaven Cannon): Amir holds his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. The range of this technique is quite impressive. This is the first technique Amir uses that utilizes air pressure. *'Yarinami' (槍波, Yarinami lit. Spear Wave): Amir swings his sword in a single, large arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. Amir used this technique to counter several different attacks at once. *'Wakusei Bunretsu' (惑星分裂, Wakusei Bunretsu lit. Planted Division): This is a technique which uses Amir's skills with creating air pressure from his accelerated strikes. Amir leaps high into the air, before swinging his sword downwards, with a tremendous amount of strength behind the strike, creating a highly-pressurized blast of wind which cuts deep into the target. This was powerful enough to cut extremely deep into the earth, throwing rubble and several trees into the air in the process. |-| Nitoryu= Nitōryū (二刀流, Two Sword Style): This style of swordplay includes the use of two blades and is the second and final part that constitute the Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流, Niten ichiryū lit. the school of the strategy of two heavens as one). *'Ni Chidori' (二千鳥, Ni Chidori lit. Two Thousand Birds): An advanced and more powerful version of "Chidori" featuring two swords instead of one. *'Ryūsui Bōfūugiri' (流水斬り暴風雨, Ryūsui Bōfūugiri lit. Rushing Water Slashing Storm): Amir darts forward, moving quickly with the fluidity of a flowing river and using his excellent athletic ability, Amir gains more and more height using several structures to aid him before landing on the target and delivering multiple lengthy and deep cuts to the much larger target. This technique is powerful enough to inflict grievous bodily harm upon a dragon, whose hide is said to be as tough as steel. Moving and dodging like water is important for this technique as it requires Amir to get in close to his target and stay there for a longer-than normal period of time. *'Sōren Suichokugiri' (双漣垂直斬り, Sōren Suichokugiri lit. Twin Lotus Vertical Slashing): Amir pounces forward and brings both his swords upwards vertically cutting his opponents with an x shaped cut. This technique leaves very deep cuts in the target. *'Niryūgiri' (二流斬り, Niryūgiri lit. Twin Flow Stroke): Amir keeps one hand firmly held against the top of the sheath while drawing their sword with their other hand. Upon drawing the sword to strike the target at incredible speeds, one must always consider the possibility that their slash, swift as it may be, could possible be parried or even avoided by a skilled adversary. Therefore, this technique was created in order to deal a follow-up strike by using the sheath itself, being drawn and held in an ice pick manner, which follows the motion of the body's momentum following that initial strike. *'Hiryū Tenhō' (飛竜天炮, Hiryū Tenhō lit. Flying Dragon Sky/Heaven Cannon): This is a technique utilizing air pressure. Amir leaps into the air and brings both his swords down next to one side, before violently swing them both outwards with such velocity that a arc of wind is released. This blast is so powerful that Amir can cut a mountain in half with it. |-| Santoryu= Santōryū (三刀流, Three Sword Style): This is Amir's final style of swordplay that involves the use of three blades. The usual manner in which Amir utilizes this style is by holding one sword in each of his hands and one in his mouth, between his teeth, however he has shown the ability to use the third blade in other ways. For example he may use it as a *'Hirai: Shinten Raihō' (飛雷 天雷炮, Hirai: Shinten Raihō lit. Flying Thunder: Shaking Thunder Cannon): This is a technique which utilizes precise timing, non-wasted motions of hip and upper body as well as air pressure produced from rapid movement as well as Amir's patented high-speed technique, the "Flying Thunder God". Amir charges into and through the midst of a group of enemies with high speed, and using the blades of wind, enhances the cutting range to hit all opponents around and send them flying into the air. *' ' (居合道, Way of Iai): Iaidō is a well-known and commonly practiced sword style that focuses on the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. This style of swordplay is commonly featured in Amir's style of fighting. The speed at which Amir executes these techniques is such that his opponent will often enough not have the chance to make a move, they are mercilessly cut down before they can react, only realizing what has occurred after the damage has been done. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though thoroughly reliant on his swordsmanship, Amir has displayed some skill at hand-to-hand combat, his strength and speed greatly aiding him. He has shown to be quite a skilled wrestling, sinking in under hooks and controlling his opponents with surprising skill. Equipment Swords: As a master swordsman Amir naturally has possessed many swords over the course of his life. *'Kurosawa' (黒澤, Kurosawa it. Black Swamp): *'Nadare' (雪崩, Nadare lit. Avalanche): Gallery Zoro_Film_Gold_Sunbathing_Outfit.png|Amir's beach wear. Zoro_Drum_Island_Arc_Outfit.png|Amir's winter clothing. Amirphysique.jpg|Amir's physique. amirsummit.jpg|Amir dressed for the war lords summit. Zoro_Outfit_Punk_Hazard.png|Amir during the Snow Woman Arc. Quotes Trivia *"Amir" is an arabic name, menaing "Prince" and "Saif" is one Arabic words for sword. His name means "Prince Sword" in Arabic. #fefefa |height= 5'8" ft (177cm, War of Worlds) 6'0" ft (183cm, Post-TS) |weight= 150 lbs (68kg, War of Worlds) 165 lbs (75kg, Post-TS) |height= 181 cm (5' 11") |weight= 75 kg (165 lbs.)